


I'm Not A Youngling

by Gameguy199



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Argonians, Daedric Princes, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mages, Magic, Multi, Scalies, Skyrim - Freeform, Vampires, gay argonians, mage college, spike tashy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: Argonian warrior Okan saved Asum from being eaten alive by vampires. Then he offers him food and a place to stay. How will Asum react to all this kindness? Why does he have the oblivion symbol for a birth mark? and why are the daedra so interested in him? Now an old enemy is trying to invade skyrim. Who will live and who will die?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks.   
> so i'm sure some of you clicked on this to see if it's the same story posted over on FF.net. 
> 
> IT IS.
> 
> thing is, i've been dabbling in writing in this story lately.   
> so once i finish editing and posting the existing story i will start posting new chapters.

** WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS GAY ARGONIANS AND GAY ARGONIAN SEX. IF YOU DON’T LIKE ARGONIANS OR ARGONIAN SEX THEN DON’T READ THIS STORY! **

===

Asum sighed and rested his head on the cool iron bar of his cage. Skyrim was friggin cold, so cold after 10 minutes it felt like his scales were about to freeze right off. So it was nice that the cavern he was being held in was warm. But on the other hand the ravenous vampires who were hell bent on cooking him up like a slaughter fish did take away from the cave’s comfort. Sighing again Asum looked around the cavern. Across from him a large fire pit sat in the middle of the room.

The remains of his fellow cage mate, a rather angry Orc were still roasting over the flames. The Orc had put up a tremendous fight when the vampires had taken him. For a time it looked like he might escape. But that had been before the master vampire had reanimated a dozen skeletons that had grabbed the Orc and not only thrown him into the fire pit, but actually held him down while he was cooked alive. That had been three days ago. And now with no other non vampires in the cavern Asum knew he was next.

All day vampires had come and gone stacking up wood for the fire as well as bring in spices and other seasons to use on him. Dropping to his knees Asum closed his eyes. It wasn't like anyone would miss him. He’d been exiled from tribe for like other males, and then suckered into coming to Skyrim by a sly wood elf. He’d only been in Skyrim for a month when his boss at the Riften docks had told him to run a package to Whiterun. And on his way there he’d been jumped and dragged into this cavern. No family, no lover, no one to care about him, no one to miss him when he was cooked and being eaten. Looking down at the ground Asum rolled his eyes as a high elf vampire looked up at him and grinned, showing off his white fangs. “Soon Argonian your gunna be cooked and in our stomach. Wonder if you’ll taste like slaughterfish, or like horker?”

A moment later the vampire recoiled slightly as Asum spat at him. “Hope I give you the shits.”

The vampire ignored this comment and instead began to sharpen the steel dagger in his hand.

Time moved very slowly in the cave. With no sunlight coming in Asum had no way to know exactly how long he’d been here for.  He did however know when nighttime had come because he could hear the distant howl of wolfs coming from the outside. Taking in what could be his last look around the cavern Asum counted the number of vampires there.

Two wood elves, the high elf from before, a skinny Nord, and a female Khajiit that always sprinkled moon sugar on his meat. “Brother Org light the fire.” Asum felt his heart begin to race as the flames roared to life after a moment. This was it, he was going to die and be eaten by vampires. The high elf had been about to speak however when another vampire, a high voiced Redguard rushed into the chamber. “Master we’ve got an intru-” but the vampire was cut off was an arrow head materialized through her face. Instantly the vampires were drawing their weapons while, rushing towards the only entrance to the chamber.

No sooner had the high elf stepped out of the chamber then the rock exploded as a fire rune exploded, creating a massive fireball that reduced the high elf to ash. Even as the ashes fell to the ground twin pillars of fire shot from the corridor and engulfed the two wood elves who ran screaming through the cavern before collapsing to the ground and twitching a bit before dying. The Nord and Khajiit however were smarter than the others.

When the columns of fire turned to them Asum watched as the Nord conjured a ward that blocked every flame and dispersed it safely away. As the flames died down Asum found himself watching the corridor waiting to see who his possible savior was. As they waited the Khajiit pulled out his elven bow and readied an arrow. It happened in a flurry. One moment only the Khajiit, Asum and the Nord were in the room. The next moment another Argonian had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was instantly doing battle with the Nord who was using the high elves fallen dagger to try and fend off the sliver greatsword that the Argonian warrior wielded.

As the Nord and the warrior did battle the Khajiit ducked back and put some distance between herself and the Argonian warrior. This was his chance his chance to possibly escape. As the Argonian felled the Nord Asum grabbed the bars and shouted. “Hey watch out for the Khajiit she’s got a bow!”

The warning came just in time; as the arrow left the Khajiit’s bow the Argonian was able to bring his sword up and actually able to deflect the arrow. In response the Khajiit let out a roar of rage and pulled out an elven dagger. As the Khajiit moved the Argonian dropped his greatsword and pulled out his own, Orcish dagger. Sparks flew as the daggers met; the Argonian warrior stumbled not expecting the vampire strength of the Khajiit.

Asum watched as he staggered back and off balance falling to the floor and landing flat on his back. Seizing the moment the Khajiit took the moment to land in a stab to the Argonian’s shoulder. The warrior let out a roar of pain as the elven dagger tore through his hide and muscle, causing blood to drip and gush from the wound.

The Khajiit straightened up a grin on her face. “Your blood is mine scaly!”

The Argonian remained silent. A moment later the Khajiit vanished as a fire ball flew from the Argonian’s hand and struck her just above her breasts, igniting her fur and turning her into a bonfire before reducing her to ash seconds later. Asum watched as the warrior staggered to his feet clutching his shoulder which was now freely gushing blood. “Hey buddy, let me out. I can help you!”

Asum watched as the warrior looked around and found the tether that kept his cage suspended in the air. But instead of letting the cage down slowly Asum felt his heart stop as the warrior simply sliced through the tether, dropping the cage to the ground with a loud earth shaking crash. Clambering out of the cage Asum grumbled as he got to his feet. “Jerk.”

The warrior didn’t respond but instead dropped to one knee. He really was losing blood fast. Moving over to the warrior, Asum summoned his magic as he moved. He wasn't great, not even good, but his tribe’s shaman had taught him a few spells before he had been exiled. Healing magic flowed from his hands and into the damaged shoulder, making the blood flow slow, as the hide and muscles began to heal. As the blood stopped Asum spoke. “Thanks for saving me. I’m Asum.”

The warrior grunted and took a deep breath. “I’m Okan.”

Asum nodded and sighed as his magic supply ran out. As his hands stopped glowing Okan spoke. “Thanks. Might have bled to death if you hadn’t stopped the bleeding.”

Asum nodded. “Did you catch anything from the fighting?”

Okan shook his head. “No. drank a resist disease potion before I entered the cave.”

Asum nodded and left Okan side, kneeling down Asum tore a bit of cloth from one of the sleeping rolls before turning back and wrapping the cloth around Okan’s shoulder. “That should help if it reopens. Where am I anyways?”

Okan looked at him. “You’re in broken fang cave about a day travel west of Whiterun.”

Asum nodded and stepped back as the Okan stood up testing his arm. Moving over to his dropped greatsword Asum watched as Okan gripped the hilt but was unable to raise the blade. Rushing over Asum batted Okan’s hand away before gripping the hilt himself and shakily raising the sword. “Don’t! You’ll hurt your shoulder even more.”

Okan chuckled. “I don’t think that’s possible. But if you wanna carry my sword until we get to Whiterun that would be fine.”

Asum nodded. “You saved my life; I’d give you my head feathers if you asked for them.”

Okan laughed again. “No thanks. I think you might want to keep those. Let me just gather up my spoils and we can go.”

Asum nodded and stepped aside, allowing Okan to rummage through the cave and collect anything and everything he deemed to be valuable. A short while later Asum and Okan left the cave. As they stepped out into the bright sunlight Asum had to cover his eyes. “How long were you in that cage?”

Asum shrugged and began to follow Okan. “To long. There were four others when I woke up, and the vampires would cook one of us every few days. Probably a week or two.”

Okan shivered, being trapped in a cage unable to help or run, only able to watch as those around you were cooked alive. That was a new form of hell he’d not yet encountered in his journeys.

For the first time in a while Asum shivered. He’d been in the cave for so long he’d forgotten exactly how cold the open plains of Skyrim could be. Wrapping his arms around his chest Asum shivered trying to stay warm. “Here.”

Asum watched as Okan stopped and unslung the pack off of his back. After a moment of digging Okan pulled out a large pile of orange and grey cloth. “Here. Hope you’re not too religiousy.” Unfolding the cloth Asum instantly recognized it as a set of hooded robes, similar to what the priests at the Riften temple wore. Looking for a spot to change Asum found himself shifting nervously from leg to leg. Okan noticing this spoke. “What’s wrong? You look like a hatchling who has to use the bathroom.”

His scales turning a slight pink Asum spoke. “No it……. Um………. There’s nowhere to change.”

Okan chuckled. “We’re both guys here. Not like I haven’t seen a male naked before.”

Still shifting nervously Asum wasn't sure how to respond. But he was saved the trouble when Okan continued. “If it makes you that uncomfortable I’ll turn my back while you change. Ok?”

Asum felt his scales flush an even deeper color of pink before he nodded. “O…ok. Thanks. Sorry about this.”

As he turned Okan spoke. “Don’t worry. We’re all a little different; I always knock 3 times before I go into any temple. We all have our oddities.”

Asum rolled his eyes as he pulled off the thin tattered remains of his clothes from before. Okan had no idea just how different Asum was. Homosexuality was very rare amongst Argonians, as such was looked at with distain and shame. Pulling the robe over his head Asum shivered again as the cloth rubbed against his hide. It was certainly warmer than his old clothes. Making sure it was on correctly Asum felt his eyes widen as he drew in a breath. His nostrils flared; gripping a fistful of fabric Asum brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath. The scents of alcohol, blood, meat and sweat hit his nostril.

Talos it was almost intoxicating. Taking another sniff Asum had a fleeting thought wondering Okan smelled like this all the time. “Ummm, I know you’re happy to be out of your cage, and away from the vampires. And I hate to rush you, but I can see a pack of giants and mammoths coming right at us. And I’d rather not have to deal with a gang of giants today.”

That snapped Asum out of his thoughts. Flushing a light crimson Asum finished putting on the robe before clearing his throat to signal to Okan that he could turn back around. Okan smiled and him and nodded. “Doesn’t look half bad on you. Bring out the green of your scales. Come on. If we don’t hurry, we’ll be walking in the dark.”

Falling in line behind Okan, Asum couldn’t help but put the hood of the robe up. Partially to keep warm, and partially because with every breath he inhaled the scent that seemed to permeate the cloth. The sun was just beginning to set when Okan raised his hand. Stopping Asum looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

Okan shook his head. “Nothing. I just wanna make 1 stop before we get to Whiterun. Just over the next hill is a giant camp called the sleeping tree camp. I’ve got a guy in Whiterun who pays good coin for sap from the sleeping tree.”

Asum rolled his eyes. “I thought you said you didn’t want to deal with giants?”

Okan shook his head. Those giants were coming from this camp. It’ll be empty. Come on.”

Following Okan Asum felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster as they climbed the hill. Sure enough the camp below was empty. As they looked down at the camp Okan spoke. “Just stay up here and let me know if anything comes to camp, be it a giant, mammoth, wolf, bears, anything. Just yell to let me know ok?”

Asum nodded and watched as Okan clambered down the hill and waded into the small pond that surrounded the sleeping tree. Watching the clearing Asum watched as Okan pulled out his dagger and made a small cut on the tree, only to hold up an empty potion bottle to collect the sap that was seeping out of the cut. Corking the bottle Okan made his way up the hill to Asum who spoke as he neared him. “Did you get it?”

Okan nodded. “Yeah. Got a great amount, should have no problem getting 75 septims for it.”

Tucking the bottle in his pack Okan turned in the direction of Whiterun. The sun was setting fast and it would take them about an hour to make the trek to the city. “Come on. We gotta hurry.”

Luck seemed to be on their side; during the trek to Whiterun they ran into no wildlife or bandits. About the closest thing they had to a random encounter was watching an elk bolt from where it had been grazing when they passed close by. Okan smiled as he watched Asum look around the city. Walking past the Warmaiden weapon shop Okan turned to Asum. “If you want your welcome to stay the night with me at the local tavern tonight.”

Again Asum’s scales flushed pink. _‘No stop it Asum. He doesn’t mean it like that.’_ “Thank you.”

Okan smiled and led the way to the Bannered mare. Walking past the drunkards and the single bard Okan pushed open the door to his permanently rented room and then stepped aside to allow Asum to step in. “just put my sword down in the corner. Just don’t set it down to roughly or it might go through the floor.”

Asum chuckled slightly but unslung the blade from his back with caution. Setting the blade down Asum slowly sunk onto the floor and let out a low moan. His back ached from carrying the 12 pound sword over 5 miles.

Looking around the room Asum’s eyes fell on Okan who had taken a seat on the bed and was now actually lying across the bed, with his stomach facing upwards. Now that they weren’t out in the open Asum found himself really looking at Okan. His scales were a very deep green, almost the same color of pine needles. The spines the lined his chin had been colored a faint blue. His eyes were an icy blue, and slitted like a cat’s eyes. Across the right eye three scars covered the scales. A small nest of lightly red colored head feathers decorated his head, which sat between two straight horns. Okan himself wore a set of hide armor, which gave Asum a great sight of Okan’s stomach muscles and chest scales. After a moment Okan sat up and yawned. “I need something to eat. What about you?”

In response Asum’s stomach growled loudly. Truth be told he’d been living off of small scraps the vampires had thrown to him since he'd been caught.

Following Okan back down the stairs Asum took a seat at the bar and watched as the bartender smiled at them. “What can I get you to boys?”

Okan smiled and spoke. “Two orders of horker stew please. And there’s an extra septim in it for you if mine has the meat still a bit raw.”

The bartender smiled and vanished off into the back room to collect their stew. As they sat there Asum listened to the song the bard was singing about the local legend of the dragon born. “Hey.”

 Okan looked at Asum who had spoken. “I just……. I meant what I said before. I owe you for saving me.”

Okan shook his head. “Don’t mention it. You healed my arm. Let’s just call it even.” But Asum shook his head. “It’s not just that. You rescued me, and brought me back here, and not only are you letting me stay with you, but now you’re buying me food. I...I… I don’t know how to say thank you.”

Okan looked at him closely for a moment. “You haven’t known a lot of kindness, have you?” Asum shook his head. “No. I haven’t I was exiled from my tribe a few months ago. Then I got suckered into coming to this frozen land, and then jumped by those vampires while running and errant for my boss.”

Okan nodded and took a sip from a bottle of mead. “Not to add salt onto the wound but it’s likely you’ve probably lost your job too.”

Asum glared at him. “That didn’t help.”

Okan shrugged. “Sorry. But it’s the obstacles we overcome that make us stronger.”

Asum laughed at that. “Then I should be a king by now.”

They had been so busy talking that neither of them had notice that the bartender had returned with their stew. As she set the bowls down she spoke. “That’ll be 16 septims then your majesty.”

Asum watched as Okan set the money on the counter before the bartender handed them 2 wooden spoons. The stew was delicious, and seemed to warm his chilled insides, until they felt like he was nestled in a nice warm bed. As he drank the last drop of broth Asum let out a low moan. “That. Was. Delicious.”

Next to him Okan chuckled. “If you keep moaning like that people might think you’re doing something other than eating.”

Asum smiled sheepishly at Okan who just laughed. “Relax hatchling.”

Asum bristled slightly at the title. “Hey. I’m 19. I’m no hatchling.”

Again Okan laughed. “I’m 27. Compared to me you’re a hatchling.”

Asum rolled his eyes. “You sound like my older brother. I’m not a hatchling.”

A moment later Asum flinched slightly as Okan patted his back. “Relax. You’re not a hostage anymore. If the name bothers you that much I’ll not use it. Ok?”

Asum sighed. “No, it’s ok. I just…… I hate how people think I’m useless because I’m so young.”

 Okan smiled and nodded. “Well if you want to be of use, here.”

Handing Asum some coins Okan continued. “Order us a bottle of mead; I’m gunna go see if this bard knows ragnar the red.”

As Okan got up a voice spoke behind Asum. “So you’re traveling with Okan?”

Turning Asum found that the bartender had returned. “Here’s that bottle he wanted.”

Handing her the money Asum spoke. “You know Okan?”

The lady nodded. “Oh sure. He’s been staying here for a few months now. He’s working as a member of the companions. Right now I think they have going around collecting debts. And trust me he always collects his debts.”

Asum felt his scales flush slightly. “What if the person can't pay?”

The bartender smiled suggestively. “Then he uses……other forms of payment.”

As she walked away Asum felt his scales continue to burn, at that suggestion. A short time later Okan returned, sitting down in his seat Okan poured himself a drink from the bottle before turning to Asum. “What shall we toast to?”

Asum was silent for a moment then, “to you. For saving my hide from vampires.”

Okan rolled his eyes. “Fine. But this is the last you bring it up. It’s not that big a deal.” Asum smiled. “Ok.”

After the bottle was emptied Asum watched as Okan pocketed it before standing up and moving back up the stairs to the room. As they passed through the doorway Okan spoke. “I’m gunna take a bath, why don’t you get some rest. You look exhausted. There are some clothes in the dresser that you can wear.”

Nodding Asum had been about to climb into bed when something occurred to him. “Okan wait.”

Okan who was already on the other side of the room stopped and looked at him. “What?”

Asum shifted nervously. “There’s only one bed.”

Okan looked from Asum to the bed. “This is a one bed room. It only has one bed. Hence the name.”

Again Asum shifted nervously. “But…….are we…..I mean………there’s only one bed.”

God he sounded like a hatchling. If it was possible Okan seemed to know exactly what Asum had thought. “Keep this up and I’ll start calling you hatchling again. Just go to bed.”

And with that Okan vanished into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Making sure the door was locked Asum set about pulling the robes he had been lent, before folding the robe up and setting it on the dresser. Leaning down Asum pulled open the dresser and began going through the clothes that lined the drawers. Pulling out a simple shirt and pants Asum changed and had been about to crawl into the bed when Okan’s voice came from the bathroom. “Asum? Are you still awake?”

Walking over to the door so he wouldn’t have to shout Asum spoke. “Yes. What is it?”

After a moment Okan continued. “Umm…….this is awkward. Can you come in here?”

Asum felt his scales flush pink again. “Do I have to?”

Okan’s reply sounded as embarrassed as Asum felt. “Yes. Please. I need help.”

Taking a deep breath Asum pushed open the door and moved into the bathroom. Okan was kneeling next to the tub his arm injured held at a slightly awkward angle. His armor was halfway off revealing most of his chest. “I’m sorry about this. But I can't raise my arm on my own. Can you please help?”

Asum nodded unable to speak. He was worried if he did open his mouth a hissing sound his kind made when they had found a desirable mate would come out. Moving over to Okan Asum helped pull the rest of the hide armor off before setting it down off to the side. As he turned back around his eyes racked Okan’s body. Talos he was hot. “Is that a-”

Asum felt his scales burn right red as he caught sight of Okan stripping his underwear so he was completely naked. He knew he should look away. Knew if Okan saw him staring he'd figure out exactly how ‘different’ he was. But he couldn’t, couldn’t look away. He watched as Okan moved and climbed into the tub, hissing slightly as the warm water met his scales. As he moved into the tub he spoke. “Remember how you said you owed me?”

Asum nodded his scaled felt like they were about to burst into flame. “Yes.”

He watched as Asum sat down in the tub, the water coming up to just under his arms. “Well…….could you help wash my back and shoulders?”

Asum nodded. “S...sure.”

Moving behind Okan Asum took the soap and cloth that Okan was holding out for him. Squeezing some soap out of the bottle Asum began washing Okan’s back. In response Okan let out another low hiss. “Ahhhhh. That feels great.”

Asum laughed nervously. “Th…thanks.”

After another moment Okan spoke again. “Hey. Are you ok? Did you catch anything in that cave?”

Asum shook his head. “N-no. Why?”

Okan shrugged and turned slightly so he was looking at Asum. “You scales keep shifting to pink. And they’ve been doing it a lot. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Again Asum nodded. “Yeah. I’m just…….. I feel a little lightheaded from the mead.”

It was a lame excuse. And yet Okan seemed to buy it. “Ok. Well if you feel strange at all, let me know. I have a cure disease police here somewhere.”

Asum nodded and went back to washing Okan’s shoulders. It wasn't exactly a lie. His head did feel a little cloudy. Leaning forward Asum had been about to hand Okan the soap and cloth when fate decided to rear its ugly head. As he leaned forward Asum was forced to shift the weight on his knees and move them slightly so he could lean forward. But when he did his knee shifted and moved into a puddle of water that had bits of soap floating in it. The effect was that his knee not only slipped out from under him but he went flying down and face first into the tub. And although he did not have to worry about drowning, when he opened his eyes underwater he did get an eyeful of Okan who was VERY well gifted. Pulling his head out of the tub Asum coughed slightly and scrambled away from the tub. “I’m sorry!”

 Okan had shifted and was now looking at him, more worried than embarrassed. “It’s fine. Are you ok? Did you hit your head?”

Asum franticly shook his head his scales burning bright red again. He was so embarrassed he didn’t notice that Okan had not only gotten out of the tub but was no kneeling down next to him. “Asum……are you ok?”

Asum’s face was on fire. All he could do was look at the ground, a mixture of shame and want welling up in his stomach. He felt Okan put a hand on his shoulder. “Asum?”

But Asum pushed his hand away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t…….don’t touch me.”

Okan took a small step back. “Asum, what’s wrong? Please……you can tell me. Did…..did something happen? Were you bitten?” that last part came out as little more than a whisper. Asum shook his head. “No. no. no………it’s not fair.”

 Okan leaned in. “what’s not fair?”

Asum felt tears falling from his eyes. “You. It’s not fair. You’re the first decent guy I’ve met in years. Your kind, brave and beautiful. But…………..”

Again Okan put his hand on Asum’s shoulder, and this time Asum didn’t push it away. “What is it Asum?”

Asum looked up at Okan. His head was pounding, his heart was racing and his body was beginning to respond to Okan’s naked form. It happened without thinking, one moment he was looking up at Okan. The next moment he was kissing him, their rough lips touching in a way that made Asum’s head stop spinning just for a moment. Breaking the kiss Asum bowed his head to his knees while holding his head in his hands, tear still streaming down his face.

Okan sighed and he looked at the youngling sobbing in front of him. This explained a lot about his behavior. “Asum?”

One of Asum’s eyes opened and looked at him. “Close your eyes ok.”

Asum gave a small nod and closed his eyes. A moment later though he let out a squeal of surprise as he was not only lifted off the ground but tossed through the air and into the tub. Asum coughed and spluttered as his head broke the surface of the water. Opening his eyes he shouted. “What the hell oka-”

But broke off as he watched Okan climb back into the tub sitting on his knees so the water came up to his waist. Still stunned Asum watched as Okan reached forward and grabbed hold of his wrist pulling him so he was no resting his head just under Okan’s chin. “Why do you think I’m here in Skyrim and not still in Blackmarsh?”

Asum looked up at him. He hadn’t thought of that. “You’re not the only one who’s different Asum. You’re just the only one who’s insecure about it.”

And before Asum could respond Okan’s lips were on his. This kiss was deeper, less fear and shock and more warmth. Slowly Asum adjusted himself so he was facing Okan with his hands and arms pinned between their two bodies. This time when they broke from the kiss there was no sadness. This time Asum didn’t bother to hide the small hiss that came from his mouth. Okan smiled. “You like this don’t you?”

Asum nodded. “Yes.”

Okan grinned showing off his teeth. “Then I think you’ll enjoy this.”

Asum had been about to speak when instead a low moan escaped as he felt Okan’s hands slowly move under his shirt and across his sensitive stomach scales. When Okan did it again the small his began a light growl. In response Okan smiled and after a moment of work tugged the shirt off revealing Asum’s chest and shoulders. They weren’t as large or as muscular as Okan’s but they weren’t small. Leaning forward Okan pushed v so his back was against the side of the tub with Okan leaning over him. He could see the uncertainty in the youngling’s eyes. “You haven’t done this much before have you Asum?”

Asum’s scaled flushed pink again, as his eyes drifted downward. “No.”

Okan smiled and let his hands trail down Asum’s sides. “Relax. I won’t force this, or you to do anything you don’t want.”

As he spoke his hands slowly began rubbing against Asum's waist and hips. Gently teasing the hemline of Asum’s pants. Asum hissed slightly as his body reacted to Okan’s work, his hips jerking slightly trying to hint to Okan that he wanted his pants off. Okan smiled and a moment later his hands dipped under the fabric and pulled it off. Asum again moaned as the cool water met his now free scales. “Enjoying yourself Asum?”

Asum couldn’t respond as he felt Okan’s hand slowly begin to drift down from his chest, and past his hips. A small whine escaped his mouth as the older Argonian’s hand began teaching his cock, tracing around the base, but never really touching the sensitive organ.

This was a different kind of helpless. It was great. Asum’s hips jerked as he tried to signal to Okan what he wanted. But Okan just smiled and moved his body so Asum could no longer move his hips at all. “Ah ah ah. We’re gunna do this slowly. I wanna hear you moan, and beg and whimper.”

Asum’s scales fluttered slightly. He had been about to start begging when his head snapped back and a soft moan slipped out. Okan’s hand had shifted and he was now using the tips of his claws to tease the sensitive scales of Asum’s cock. His hips strained trying to hump against Okan’s hand. Okan smiled as he watched Asum’s eyes glaze over with lust. He could feel Asum straining again him, trying to speed up his ministrations. Add a bit more pressure to his touch, Okan grinned even wider as Asum let out another moan and began to pant, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Kissing the side of Asum’s neck Okan sped up his hand feeling Asum squirm and whimper in need.

Sighing in amusement Okan sunk down lower in the tub so the water was up to his shoulders, while at the same time gripping Asum’s legs and lifting left them until Asum’s knees rested on his shoulders. Now with Asum’s cock directly in front of him he could give the organ the attention Asum seemed to want.

Most scales were about as large around as a septim. But scales around the cock were much smaller about the size of a grain of rice, and they were hyper sensitive when an Argonian was aroused. Leaning forward Okan couldn’t help watch Asum’s face as his tongue lapped out and ran along the length of Asum’s cock. Asum’s mouth opened as a small whimper/hiss escaped his mouth. Repeating the motion Okan grinned as again Asum responded, this time though his cock twitched. “Stop………. Teasing………please.”

Okan smiled again but instead of only licking Asum’s cock, he opted to take the whole cock into his mouth sucking, and slurping on the warm sensitive flesh.

Instantly he felt Asum’s arm move so he could grip the sides of the tub. “Ahhhhhhhhh.”

Continuing his ministrations Okan smiled to himself as he felt and heard Asum become more and more excited. For a youngling he had no doubt this was all a bit overwhelming. “Okan…….”

Snapping out of his thought Okan watched as Asum’s chest rose in ragged breaths. Slowly bringing his claws up Okan smiled as his one of his hands cupped against Asum’s balls while the other found its way to Asum’s stomach and began rubbing the rough scales. He could tell Asum was close to his climax. Gently squeezing Asum’s balls Okan smiled as he felt Asum’s grip tighten. A moment later the young Argonian’s head dipped back as his mouth opened in a deep hiss that rumbled up from his chest and shook every fiber in his body.

Releasing Asum’s cock from his mouth Okan flinched slightly as he felt warm almost hot cum splatter across his face and nose. In front of him he could feel Asum’s entire body shaking in response to what was possibly one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced before. Slowly the hiss died away and Asum’s body stopped shaking. Relaxing his grip Asum’s body sunk back lower into the water. Panting Asum looked to Okan who was covered in his cum. “sorry.” Okan shrugged and sunk below the water for a moment before reemerging his face now clean. “You ok Asum?” Asum nodded weakly. “Yeah…….that was……..”

But he was saved from having to finish as Okan pulled him into another kiss. “Shhhhhhh. Don’t cheapen it with words youngling.”

Asum growled slightly threateningly. “I’m not a youngling.”

Okan grinned. “Compared to an old lizard like me you are.”

Asum had been about to respond when he felt one of Okan’s hands grip the hilt of his cock and began massaging it slightly, extending the afterglow that bathed his body in a  kind of pleasure aura. “You should know better than to speak against your elders. I think you need to be punished youngling.”

Asum didn’t respond but instead only let out another much less threatening growl. Standing up Okan felt Asum shiver slightly as his body completely left the warm water. Stepping out of the tub Okan was sure to hold Asum a little closer to him so as to keep the younger Argonian warm. Leaving the bathroom Okan dropped Asum onto the bed before climbing up so he was straddling Asum’s legs. “Roll over.”

Asum shook his head a faint flush covering his face. Okan’s eyes narrowed. “Roll over.’

Again Asum shook his head. Growling Okan’s hands gripped Asum’s hips and spun them around so instead of lying on his back Asum was now face down on his stomach. Dropping his weight down Okan grinned as he felt Asum struggle trying to turn himself back around. A moment later one of Okan’s hands gripped the back of Asum’s neck in a tight grip similar to what a mother Argonian would do if their child had misbehaved. “Don’t move.”

The reaction was more out of instinct that anything else, but Okan still smiled as Asum’s body went limp. Before he had gone limp Asum had managed to turn his head slightly so that now one eye was able to watch Okan. Shifting his weight backwards slightly Okan slid down until his fingers were able to reach Asum’s tail hole. Asum’s back arched slightly as Okan’s fingers grazed over that spot. “Didn’t I say down move?”

Asum bit back his response. He was not going to risk doing something that would make the older Argonian stop what he was doing. As he lay there he felt Okan grip the base of his tail and bend it so that hi tail was now lying next to his leg, instead of straight back like it normally did. At the same time Okan’s hand appeared next to his mouth. “Open.”

Asum did as he was told and opened his mouth; slightly unsure of what was going on. He got his answer a moment later as Okan’s fingers invaded his mouth. “Suck on them.”

Sucking and licking the fingers Asum shivered slightly as he felt Okan’s cock rubbing against his back. The older Argonian certainly felt big.

“ENOUGH.”

Pulling his fingers out of Asum’s mouth Okan smiled as they left with a small popping sound. With his fingers now lubed by Asum’s saliva Okan smiled as he felt Asum shake slightly. He had just figured out why he had been told to suck on his fingers. Asum’s body tensed slightly as it felt the foreign intrusion. Above him Okan leaned in slightly so he could whisper in Asum’s ear. “Shhh. It’s ok. Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

For the most part though Asum couldn’t respond, not as his mouth opened and closed in silent moans. He could feel the fingers inside him, shifting probing, searching his insides. It was an odd feeling. The hand his hips shifted forward trying to escape the strange feeling intrusion; while on the other hand his hips shifted back trying to push Okan’s fingers deeper. “T…t...Talos.”

Okan grinned. “Does that feel good youngling?”

Amongst his silent moans Asum did manage to growl a little. Okan frowned at him. Leaning in closer he hissed into Asum’s ear. “You’re so disrespectful. Maybe THIS-”

Asum’s hips jerks violently as he felt Okan’s fingers push roughly into his body.

“Will make you more respectful. Will that do it youngling? Will you be more respectful?”

Again he growled and again his hips jerked as Okan’s fingers pushed even more roughly into his body. “Do we need to go a third time youngling?”

This time the growl was weaker but still very much there. Sighing Okan repositioned himself slightly before pushing even deeper into Asum’s tail hole. Then all at once Asum’s whole body shuddered. Okan’s head cocked slightly in curiosity. Repeating his motion he watched as Asum’s body trembled. Repeating his action for a third time Okan grinned as he realized what was happening. “That’s it isn’t it. That’s the spot. Right THERE.”

Touching the spot again Okan grinned as Asum moaned pressing his face straight down into the bed sheets muffling the moan until it was almost inaudible. “Oh no no no youngling. This is your punishment, no hiding.”

Using the hand that had been holding the back of Asum’s neck Okan reached forward and gripped one of the curved horns on the side of Asum’s head; pulling up back until Asum’s face was no longer buried in the sheets. Pushing against the spot again Okan grinned evilly as this time Asum moan loud enough for it to echo around the room slightly. Asum’s moans became a kind of chorus. Each one making Okan want the next one to be even louder, until finally he could feel Asum’s inner walls beginning to clench and quiver. Asum himself was panting, his whole body shaking. The aroma of desire he was giving off was almost unbearable.

After a particularly loud moan however Okan stopped and grinned as a voice echoed from the bar downstairs. “What the hell is that noise?! By the gods can't a Nord drink in peace anymore!?”

Okan grinned and leaned down so his chest was resting against Asum’s back. He could feel the young Argonian shivering. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open gasping for breath. The scales surrounding his face had almost completely turned a light pink color. Leaning down like this Okan couldn’t help but stop and admire how Asum looked. He lacked the lower jaw spines unlike most Argonian males. His eyes were slightly sunken back but were a startlingly blue and slitted. Unlike Okan’s own skin Asum skin was not green but instead an extremely dark blue color; A rare shade amongst the Argonian people. Two curved horns sat on either side of a small patch of light blue head feathers. On the left horn at the base a small metal coin hung on a small but simple chain.  

Leaning down to speak Okan gently lapped his tongue though Asum’s feathers before speaking. “Have you learned your lesson youngling? Are you ready to be more respectful? Or do I have to teacher you another lesson?”

As he spot he gently ran his fingers over that spot, making Asum’s chest vibrate in a small moan. When Asum didn’t answer Okan growled and pushed a bit more firmly. “Answer me when I ask you something youngling. Have you learned you lesson?”

Asum moaned but Okan smiled as he watched the panting Argonian nod. “Yes. Talos, yes……. no more.”

Okan smiled and slowly withdrew his fingers from Asum’s insides; grinning as he felt a shiver run through Asum’s body as his fingers left. “Please…….Okan………please.”

Okan raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly. “Please what youngling? What is it you wish for me to do?”

Asum whimpered and rolled over onto his back. “Please……..” Asum’s tail was hanging down making no attempt to hide his lightly swollen and overly sensitive tail hole. “Please.”

Okan growled and grabbed the young Argonian’s ankles. Asum yelped slightly as he found himself pulled to the very edge of the bed. A moment later Okan’s hand was back around his throat in a dominant and controlling grip. “Don’t move from this spot.”

The tone of voice Okan used promised there would be consequences if he moved. As Okan’s hand left his throat Asum watched as Okan moved over to his pack and after a moment of rummaging pulled out the bottle of sleepy sap that he had collected before. Returning to Asum Okan uncorked the bottle and had been about to pour the contents over his throbbing organ when he felt Asum’s hand grab his wrist. “Wait….”

Okan glared at the young Argonian who seemed to shrink back slightly. “You……you said you’d get paid for delivering that.”

Okan felt his glare soften slightly. “It’s ok Asum. I can always get more. Beside you shouldn’t worry about that right now.”

Gripping Asum’s hips Okan roughly positioned himself and with a single thrust pushed himself up to his balls in the young Argonian’s tail hole. The sound that escaped Okan’s mouth was a mixture of a moan, and a hiss. The youngling was so warm; in fact he was almost hot. Every breath Asum took seemed to make his inside contract slightly squeezing Okan’s cock; making him scales tingle and itch with need.

Pulling himself out slightly Okan grinned evilly as he watched Asum gasped as he shoved his entire 10 inch cock back into the youngling who could only grip the sheets for support. They fell into a kind of rhythm. Each thrust making Asum moan and whimper while at the same time Okan would growl and pound in even harder. Each moan from Asum making him want to make the youngling moan even louder. Neither of them lasted very long. Asum because this was his first time, and Okan because he’d gone almost a year without this kind of pleasure. “Okan…….I’m gunna……….”

Okan growled and rammed his entire length into the Argonian’s shuddering body. Ever nerve and muscle in his body screamed in pleasure, he was so unbelievably close to his climax; the dark brotherhood could have tried to kill him right then and there and he wouldn’t have cared.

He could feel it now; Asum’s inner walls contracting more rapidly, trying to milk his cock. In his own chest Okan could feel that fiery knot reaching its limits. His hips sped up thrust in and out at an even faster pace. He felt Asum’s lags wrap around his waists preventing him from pulling out. Then all at once it hit him, like giant punching him in the gut. He could taste blood in his mouth as he bit back what had to be his loudest moan of the night. Letting go of Asum’s hips Okan reached up and grabbed hold of both of Asum’s horns, pulling his head forward until he could seize the youngling’s lips in a fiery kiss.

A heartbeat later his climax erupted as the knot in his chest exploded with the form of a bomb. Asum shuddered as he felt Okan slammed his full ten inches deep inside him. He could feel it Okan’s cum being pumped into him, the feeling of warm stickiness flooding his insides. At the same time his own climax was making his own cock pump his own cum out and onto his chest; making it sticky with his seed. Gasping for breath as he broke apart from Okan; Asum’s head hit the sheets as he let out a shuddering gasp that seemed to make every muscle in his body tremble.

A moment later Okan collapsed against his chest. Asum shuddered as he felt Okan pull himself free of his tail hole and roll over so he was lying next to Asum who was covered in a mixture of his own cum and sweat. Okan panted breathing in now suddenly chilly night air. Yes he was tired, but not exhausted. But looking at Asum Okan could tell this was not the case for the younger Argonian.

Asum’s sides shook with each breath he took; his scales were covered in sweat and the stench of cum seemed to seep from every pore in his body; every now and then his eyes would flutter from exhaustion. Sighing Okan shook his head slightly as he sat up and watched as Asum tried to do the same. To his credit Asum did manage to lift himself off the sheets before falling back down with a loud pant following. Chuckling Okan ran one of his hands over Asum’s chest. “Tired?” Asum could only nod. Chuckling again Okan stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Pulling a bucket out from under the sink Okan filled it with water before grabbing a small rag and dropping it into the bucket.

Returning to Asum Okan wrung out the rag before using it to wipe the sweat and cum from his body. Asum moaned slightly as the cool cloth ran across his hot body. As he worked Okan spoke. “You ok?”

Asum nodded. “Yeah. Just……..just tired.”

Okan nodded as he wiped away a bit of cum from Asum’s chest. “If you want it I have a potion that will restore your fatigue.”

Asum shook his head. “No. I’m done taking charity from you.”

Okan looked at him. “It’s not charity.”

But again Asum shook his head. “No. I’m gunna pay you back. Not just for the food, and the room, but the sleepy sap, and everything.”

Okan sighed and set the bucket on the floor; dropping the rag back in a moment later.

Climbing back onto the bed Okan pulled the sheets back and after a bit of maneuvering pulled Asum against his chest. Covering them both with sheets Okan spoke. “Rest now youngling. We can talk more tomorrow.”

Asum growled at him.”I’m not a youngling.”

A moment later Asum jerked as Okan smacked his butt. “Keep it up and you’ll need to be taught another lesson.”

Asum was silent for a moment, then “well I couldn’t ask for a better teacher.”

Okan smiled and pulled Asum’s smaller body a bit closer. “Goodnight Asum.”

Moments later Okan felt Asum’s tongue flitter across his cheek. “Goodnight Okan.”

==========


End file.
